Happy New Year, Dobe!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Malam tahun baru, berbagai orang merayakannya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi di suatu desa yang tersembunyi ada sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh setiap orang bersama tunangannya saat merayakan malam itu. Ritual itu adalah...One Shot, Yaoi, Lemon. DLDR. RnR


**Happy New Year, Dobe!**

Desclaimber : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gendre : Romance

Rated : M

Aduhh kayanya aku suka banget bikin fic rated M ya, hampir semua fic-ku ratednya M semua jadi gak enak nih. Habis gimana ya? Emang udah dari sananya aku pikirannya rated M mulu, haha...#plak(bilang aja lu hentai). Yaudah deh kapan-kapan aku bikinnya rated T aja haha.. Yap udah dulu curcolnya kita langsung aja ke story hehe.. Enjoy ^^

Warning : Miss Typo(s), Lime/Lemon, Shounen-ai, OOC, Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, dll

Summary : Malam tahun baru, berbagai orang merayakannya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi di suatu desa yang tersembunyi ada sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh setiap orang bersama tunangannya saat merayakan malam itu. Ritual itu adalah... Memberikan kepolosannya kepada sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat dengan banyak pepohonan yang melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan ada sebuah desa yang tersembunyi. Tapi jangan salah sangka walau disini adalah desa di hutan tapi orang-orang di sini lumayan mengikuti perkembangan zaman, buktinya warga desa disini tidak memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari daun atau kulit binatang seperti pada umumnya pakaian orang pedalaman. Mereka sudah memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari kain dengan berbagai mode seperti zaman sekarang. Bahkan rumah pun mereka sudah maju, tidak terbuat dari kayu atau pun rerumputan yang kering sebagai atap rumah, mereka sudah menggunakan batu bata seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Mereka adalah orang-orang desa terpencil yang jenius sehingga bisa memikirkan hal semacam itu dan membuat bahan serta alat untuk membuat bahan-bahan pakaian dan bangunannya walau tidak di ajari sedikitpun. Cukup hebat bukan orang-orang desa ini.

Tapi ternyata desa ini masih kental dengan sebuah adat istiadat atau ritual untuk merayakan sebuah tahun yang akan berganti. Setiap pasangan yang sudah bertunangan ataupun akan menikah harus melakukan sebuah ritual sakral yang dinamakan _Teishutsu suru. _Dan itulah yang akan terjadi pada pasangan yang akan menikah tahun depan ini, Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seme dengan sang pasangan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai uke. Disini hubungan sesama jenis pun tak dilarang ataupun ditentang, warga disini tidak akan merasa takut jika mereka tak akan mendapatkan keturunan karena menurut mereka mendapat atau tidak itu adalah kehendak dewa yang mereka yakini keberadaannya.

Sekarang di sebuah batang pohon yang besar dan tinggi ada seorang pemuda bermuka sangat err.. manis dan cantik, rambut pirang sangat cerah karena dirawat dengan tumbuhan yang dia jadikan shamponya setiap mandi, bertubuh munggil terbalut kulit tan kecoklatan yang halus karena berspa lumpur setiap hari pula dan mata biru langit yang cerah karena sudah bawaan lahir sedang duduk sambil melamun memikirkan sesuatu. 'Kami-sama bagimana ini malam ini aku harus melakukan _Teishutsu suru _dengan Sasuke.' Batin pemuda itu menjerit sambil mengacak-cak rambut pirangnya. Oh ternyata pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang bimbang dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti malam dengan sang kekasih. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu duduk sambil memeluk ke dua kakinya yang dia naikkan.

"Naruto ayo turun kau harus menyiapkan diri untuk 'acara' nanti malam." Teriak seseorang dari bawah. Oh ternyata ibunya yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruhnya untuk turun.

"Iya kaa-san." Kata Naruto dengan berteriak, melompat ke bawah dan hap.. dia berhasil menapakkan kaki di tanah dengan mulus.

"Ayo kau harus membersihkan diri untuk 'acara' nanti malammu dengan Sasuke." Kata kaa-sannya dengan sigap menyeretnya lebih masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

**-Skip time-**

Dan sampailah mereka di tengah-tengah hutan dengan danau yang sangat jernih dan indah. Banyak hewan seperti kelinci, rusa, kancil yang sedang di danau itu sedang minum air danau itu. Tapi kehadiran Naruto dan Kushina -kaa-san Naruto- tidak menakutkan atau membuat kabur hewan-hewan itu karena hewan-hewan itu sudah sangat mengenal Naruto yang senang memberi makan mereka dan bermain dengan mereka. Sebut saja Naruto itu bagaikan bidadari hutan itu.

"Naru ayo sekarang kau mandi lumpur dulu, nanti kaa-san bantu untuk membersihkan bagian yang tak bisa kau jangkau." Kata Kushina.

"Ah kaa-san aku ini kan laki-laki, aku malu jika kaa-san yang bersihkan." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. 'Kawai ' Inner Kushina melihat anak satu-satunya itu.

"Tak apa Naru, dulu juga kaa-san biasa memandikanmu." Kata Kushina menggoda anaknya yang sudah mulai malu.

"Ih itukan dulu waktu masih anak-anak, aku tak mau!" Kata Naruto mulai mencah-mencah.

"Baiklah, kau mau kaa-san yang menggosok atau panggilkan Sasuke kemari?" Tanya Kushina sambil memasang wajah jahil.

"Ba-baiklah kaa-san saja." Kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Padahal masih ada tou-sannya yang sering dia ajak mandi bersama tapi dia sama sekali tidak terpikiri ke situ, dasar Naruto itu entah polos atau memang bodoh.

Langsung saja Naruto melakukan kegiatan untuk membuatnya semakin bertambah indah untuk 'acara' nanti malam. Mulai dari lulur lumpur kalau disini apa ya sebutannya? Mandi lumpur mungkin. Naruto membersihkan bagian depan tubuhnya dengan lumpur itu sedangkan Kushina membersihkan bagian punggung Naruto yang tentu saja Naruto masih berandam dalam kubangan lumpur sambil memakai bawahan kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ada binatang atau cacing yang masuk ke bagian yang akan 'digunakan' Sasuke nanti. Dan sesudah mereka anggap tak ada lagi bagian yang perlu di gosok, Naruto pun memasuk seluruh badannya yang sekarang lebih bening dan halus.

Kushina mulai membuat racikan shampo untuk Naruto dari tumbuhan yang ada seperti mengkudu-yang tumbuh liar di hutan-, giseng hutan, Ganoderma-sejenis jamur yang ada di batang pohon-, dan juga minyak dari buah kelapa yang tumbuh di tengah hutan dekat danau itu. Sesudah semuanya tercampur Kushina mulai mengoleskannya ke kepala Naruto dan memijatnya pelan.

Setelah semuanya selesai mulai dari acara gosok-mengosok bacan dengan lulur lumpur-alami- sampai mencuci rambut Naruto dengan shampoo-alami- buatan Kushina membuat penampilan Naruto semakin indah dan err.. cantik. Buktinya dari bertambah halusnya kulit Naruto dan semakin bercahayanya rambut Naruto. Tidak lupa tadi Kushina memberikan air rendaman kayu cendana untuk membuat wangi Naruto semakin sedap(?). Dan mereka pun kembali ke desa.

.

**-Skip time-**

Malam pun datang, Naruto semakin gugup. Semua orang desa berkumpul di tengah-tengah desa untuk saling bercanda gurau, menikmati kebersamaan, merayakan malam tahun baru yang akan datang sebentar lagi dengan membuat api unggun yang besar dan saling menyanyi dan menari sambil memutari api unggun besar itu. Semua orang termasuk Sasuke juga menikmati acara malam ini dan menantikan 'acara' spesialnya nanti tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat gelisah di samping tunangannya itu.

Kalian pasti bingung dari mana orang pedalaman dapat mengetahui malam tahun baru atau pun semacam tunangan dan kekasih. Di desa ini sebuah pertanggalan dan tahunan memang sudah ada dari dulu untuk menghitung perkembangan jaman sebut saja warga disini seperti suku maya yang membuat penanggalannya sendiri. Kalau untuk pertunangan dan kekasih mereka membuatnya supaya setiap orang dapat menandai pasangannya dan tidak diambil pasangan lain. Jadi di desa ini pasangan hanya boleh miliki pasangan satu saja sepanjang hidupnya dan tak boleh berganti pasangan yang sudah di tetapkan dari pertama olehnya. Ok back story.

Sasuke yang merasakan ke gelisahan sang kekasih hati mulai memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mengandarkan kepala Naruto di bahunya untuk menenangkan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto mulai tenang dan tidak gelisah. Tiba-tiba kepala desa itu –Namikaze Minato ayah dari Naruto- berteriak dengan lantang bahwa 'ritual' sakral akan dimulai. Sasuke pun mulai menuntun Naruto untuk kesebuah rumah yang sudah dia persiapkan jika ingin meminang Naruto dulu saat meminta persatujuan Minato.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pun ada di dalam rumah itu, di rumah itu terdapat beberapa benda yang sedikit asing di pikiran Naruto. Di sudut rumah ada sebuah barang seperti kayu berbentuk bundar dengan di samping itu ada beberapa benda dari kayu juga berbentuk kotak. Kalau di jaman sekarang mungkin kita menyebut bundaran kayu itu sebagai meja, dan kayu berbentuk kotak itu disebuh kursi, tapi karena di desa belum ada yang seperti itu jadi mereka tidak tau apa namanya, dan sepertinya baru Sasuke yang menemukannya.

Sasuke pun menuntun Naruto untuk menuju ke suatu ruangan yang lain di rumah itu. Ruangan yang isinya ada sebuh benda yang di bagian bawahnya ada kayu besar yang disusun jadi satu dan bagian atas ada sebuah benda berwarna putih yang sepertinya sangat empuk. Yap itu adalah kasur buatan Sasuke khusus untuk malam ini. Kasur buatan Sasuke itu terbuat dari kain –seperti pakaian mereka- besar yang di jahit dengan isinya kapuk yang di ambil dari hutan.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di kasur itu dan benar ternyata kasur itu sangat empuk enak untuk di dudukin dan di tiduri tentu saja.

"Wah 'Suke benda apa ini? Empuk sekali." Kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul kasur itu dengan tangannya.

"Itu namanya benda untuk tidur, itu khusus ku buat untuk malam ini." Kata Sasuke tenang dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali 'Suke bisa membuat benda seperti ini." Kata Naruto dengan mata yang bling-bling melihat Sasuke.

"Hn tentu saja." Kata Sasuke. Ternyata tangannya mulai nakal dengan memeluk pinggang Naruto , mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan meniupkan nafas hangat ke telinga Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit merinding dan mendesah pelan.

"Ngg 'Suke." Kata Naruto sambil mendesah pelan saat Sasuke mulai lebih nakal. Sasuke mulai menjilat cuping telingan Naruto mulai mengulum lalu mejilat belakang telinga Naruto turun terus sampai di leher Naruto. Dia jilat dengan seduktif, lalu di gigiti kecil membuat leher tan itu penuh dengan noda kemerahan membuat Naruto mengerang karena gigitan itu lalu menciumi tanda itu membuat Naruto mendesah kegelian.

"Naru, apa kau sudah siap?" Kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi terbaring terlentang dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari hutan dan menerobos jendela yang sengaja di buat disamping kamar itu dengan beberapa obor membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas muka mereka. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat seburat merah di pipi chubby halus berhias tiga gatis tipis seperti kumis kucing Naruto.

"Um Sasu, i-iya." Kata Naruto dengan tergagap sambil memalingkan mukanya yang bertambah merah.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan badannya dan menindih Naruto, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Naruto. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari bola mata biru yang bergitu bercahaya di malam ini walau sedikit tertutupi kabut nafsu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melumat dalam ciuman panas itu, tetapi lidah lincah Sasuke yang mulai menjilati bibir bawah Naruto supaya terbuka lebih mahir melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya lidah Sasuke pun masuk ke rongga mulut Naruto yang lembab dan mengeksplore mulut Naruto mulai dari gigi, rongga atas sampai lilitan lidah mereka menyebabkan banyak silva yang saling bercampur dan meleleh ke dagu dan leher Naruto. Mengakhiri ciuman panas itu, Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke leher Naruto dan menghirup wangi kekasihnya yang terasa lebih wangi dari biasanya. Menjilat leher Naruto dan menciumnya leher Narto yang lebih halus dari biasanya.

"Kau lebih wangi dan lembut Nar." Gumam Sasuke saat menciumi leher Naruto. Tangannya tidak diam saja, tangannya mulai membuka lilitan tali baju Naruto dengan cekatan dan menampakkan kulit tan mulus tanpa cela milik Naruto. Dia angkat sebentar tubuhnya untuk melihat bagimana rupa malaikatnya sekarang. Muka yang memerah, banyanya lelehan silva yang keluar dari bibir Naruto yang membengkak karena kuluman dan hisapannya, tanda kemerahan yang menyebar di leher sampai bahu Naruto, dan dada Naruto yang terlihat jelas dengan nipple kemerahan yang sudah menegang minta untuk dilahap.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Naru." Kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat menahan nafsunya yang sudah menuncak.

".." Naruto hanya diam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tentu saja sekarang dia berbeda tadi siangkan dia di suruh untuk melakukan hal untuk perawatannya.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka baju atasnya dan bawahnya, membuatnya menjadi tidak memakai baju sama sekali. Dan membuka baju bawah Naruto.

"Nggh Sasu.." Lenguh Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mengulum, menciumi dan memilin nipplenya bergantian. Membuatnya geli sekaligus merasa nikmat. Sasuke mulai turun kebawah dengan lidahnya hingga sampai 'barang' Naruto yang menegang. 'Imut.' Batin Sasuke yang melihat 'barang' kepunyaan Naruto yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya. Bahkan 'barang' kepunyaannya bisa 3 kali lebih besar dari Naruto.

"AKHH..Sasukeh..a-apa yang kau ..ahh.. la-kukan?" Kata Naruto dengan setengah mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke keras merasakan ada benda kenyal, hangat, dan lembab yang menyentuh 'barang' paling berharganya.

Sasuke terus-menerus mengulum, menjilati, dan menghisap dengan keras sampai Naruto melenguh keras dan akhirnya 'cairan' cintanya keluar dengan deras yang segera di sambut oleh Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Kau manis Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil menghampus bekas 'cairan' cinta Naruto yang lumer di mulutnya sambil melihat Nauto yang sepertinya sudah kepayahan dengan permainannya. Maklum lah mereka belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan setaunya Naruto belum mimpi basah karena umurnya yang masih sangat muda 14 tahun sedangkan Sasuke 20 tahun.

"Kita lanjut ok?" Kata Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengambi 'cairan' Naruto melumuri jari-jarinya tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mengangkat kaki-kaki Naruto bertumpu ke bahunya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasu, kau mau apa?" Kata Naruto dengan muka merah, dan ada sedikit perasaan err..takut tersirat di ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Melakukan ritual sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke tenang dan mulai menyentuk belahan pantat tembem Naruto. Mencari 'tempat' yang akan di pakainya untuk mencapai surga dunia bersama kekasihnya tercinta.

"Ahh..Sasu aku takut." Kata Naruto sambil menutupi mukanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis karena ketakutan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sepertinya belum siap untuk melakukan hal semacam ini mulai prihatin. Tapi dia harus tetap melakukan hal itu karena itu adalah ritual yang memang harus mereka lakukan. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti permainannya baik secara halus atau kasar.

Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menutupi wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap mencari 'tempat' itu. "Kau tak usah takut, percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Kata Sasuke bicara lembut dan tersenyum. Naruto yang terbuai dengan senyuman yang tak pernah di tunjukkan Sasuke itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menemukan 'tempat' itu dan mulai memasukkan jari pertamanya.

"Uhh.." Lenguh Naruto merasakan ada yang memasuki lubang anusnya yang sangat sempit dan kecil itu. Jari pertama Sasuke akhirnya masuk dan mulai maju mundur dalam Naruto membuat Naruto merasa aneh dan panas(?). Sasuke pun memasukkan jari tengahnya untuk menemani jari telunjuknya yang sudah ada di dalam. Saat Sasuke memasukkannya Naruto berteriak langsung saja ia bungkam dengan bibirnya dan langsung memasukkan jari manisnya membuat Naruto semakin meronta kesakitan dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan seperti gunting maju-mundur-putar melebarkan lubang anus Naruto. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang membuat Naruto melengung dalam ciumannya.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Membuat Naruto bingung dengan segala kenikmatan dan sakitnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang sudah mulai menempatkan 'dirinya' di depan lubang Naruto. Dan sekali hentakan langsung memasukkan 'miliknya'.

"AKH SASUKE SAKIT.. hiks.. sakit." Teriak Naruto mulai menangis dan terisak menggumamkan kata 'sakit' berkali-kali.

"Tenanglah sebentar lagi juga tak akan sakit." Kata Sasuke yang belum menggerakkan dirinya sambil mencium kening Naruto mencoba menenangkan isakkan kekasihnya itu. Sampai beberapa menit lewat Naruto mulai tenang dan tidak terisak lagi Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan tapi mengenai titik G-spot Naruto. Membuat Naruto melenguh tapi semakin lama semakin berteriak dan mendesah karena gerakan pinggul Sasuke yang semakin tak terkendali menghajar dirinya.

"Akh..ng..Sasukeh..akh." Racau Naruto sambil meencoba memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengetahui keinginan Naruto pun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Naruto yang langsung di peluk erat oleh Naruto sambil mendesah.

Sasuke terus saja menggenjot tubuh Naruto dan memanja 'barang' Naruto yang berdenyut sepertinya akan keluar sama seperti dirinya yang tak tahan ingin keluar karena pijatan dan hisapan anus Naruto.

"Narutoh a-aku akan keluar engh." Kata Sasuke sambil lebih menambah kecepatan dan kekuatannya menggempur tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO."

"SASUKE."

Teriak mereka bersamaan saat mereka mencapai akhir bersamaan. Sasuke di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan Naruto di luar membasahi dadanya dan dada Sasuke.

"Happy New Year, Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto yang akan terlelap tapi tak jadi karena mendengar kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Dobe ! Aku mempelajarinya di buku yang aku ambil dari para penjelajah yang ada di hutan saat melakukan pengawasan." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto. "Dobe?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu namanya sayang." Kata Sasuke bohong karena arti sebenarnya itu bodoh dan ia tau itu tapi tetap saja membohongin kekasihnya, dan bodohnya Naruto percaya. Padahal jika di artikan sangat aneh jika Sasuke mengatainya sayang.

"Tidurlah, ritual kita sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat dari belakang supaya kekasihnya itu tidak kedinginan dengan udara malam di hutan itu.

"Happy New Year, Dobe!" Bisik Sasuke lembut dan akhirnya menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

Gomen atas kegajean saya membuat fic ini. Dan gomen juga kalau lemonnya gak hot*bungkuk-bungkuk ke readers.

Dan akhirnya saya ucapkan** "HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL" ^^**

Review


End file.
